Fallen Leaf
by Fantasi Liar
Summary: Jiwa yang mati kini telah kembali. Pembalasan dendam, perwujudan impian dan pengakuan. Karena sesungguhnya, daun yang jatuh akan membiarkan daun yang lain untuk tumbuh.


**Disclaimer:** Ini disebut _fanfiction_ karena sebuah alasan yang jelas. Fic ini merupakan terjemahan dari **Return Juvenile** karyanya **brokenwindow23. **

* * *

**Fallen Leaf**

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari pembatas jembatan merah di mana ia berdiri saat mendengar suara seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto yang langsung berhenti. Baju oranyenya hampir membutakan mata di hari yang cerah ini.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menegakkan dirinya yang tadinya bersenderan di pembatas jembatan. "Ayo, Naruto-kun."

Wajah ceria Naruto sedikit meredup dan mengangguk setuju. "Ya."

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak mengucapkan sesuatu. Mereka terus seperti itu saat melintasi hutan dan berjalan melalui jalan kecil yang begitu familiar. Dan sampailah keduanya berakhir di tanah lapang yang mereka gunakan untuk berlatih bersama. Mereka berhenti sejenak dan saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju batu obsidian besar dekat pepohonan. Tugu peringatan.

Naruto berlutut dan menyentuh nama yang terakhir terukir di sana karena melindungi desa. "Sungguh sulit dipercaya kalau dia sudah tiada, ya kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Kau benar." Suara Sakura sedikit bergetar. "Tapi dia sudah menghilang selama beberapa bulan dan mereka membawa kembali pelindung kepalanya. Dia... tidak mungkin dia masih..."

Dengan perlahan, matanya mulai memanas. "K- kupikir," tubuhnya gemetar, "saat kita membawa Sasuke kembali, kita akan bersama selamanya dan menjadi-" Air matanya mengalir di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu." Naruto berkata dengan lembut, berdiri lagi dan memandang langit tanpa awan. "Menjadi sebuah tim yang utuh. Ayo, Sakura-chan, bisa-bisa kita telat menemui Tsunade-sama. Dia pasti tidak menginginkn itu." Naruto sedikit terkikik.

Sakura meraba nama yang baru saja terukir itu, seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau nama itu benar-benar ada di sana.

"Sampai jumpa," Sakura mencoba tersenyum dalam air matanya, "Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Sesosok yang berpakaian hitam menuju gerbang utama Konoha. Wajahnya tertutupi tudung dan tangannya memakai sarung tangan. Jubah yang ia pakai segelap langit malam tanpa bulan. Saat berjalan, ia tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Ninja yang berjaga di sana segera terbangun dari keadaan setengah tertidurnya saat matanya menangkap sosok yang mendekat itu. Dan saat ninja itu akan membuka mulutnya untuk meneriakkan 'siapa kau?' sosok itu menghilang.

Sebelum diabisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, sosok itu kembali muncul di depannya dan memukul dadanya secara perlahan dengan jari yang mengeluarkan chakra. Ninja itu pingsan seketika dan sosok itu menangkapnya sebelum dia jatuh lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di tanah.

Sosok itu memasuki desa, meloncat tanpa suara dari atap ke atap sampai ia tiba di tempat tujuannya. Dia membuka jendela sebuah apartemen kosong dan masuk ke dalamnya tanpa suara.

Kembali ke gerbang desa, ninja yang pingsan tadi sadar setelah sekitar satu jam berlalu sejak sosok misterius itu memasuki desa yang tertidur. Wajah penuh kekhawatiran dari Naruto muncul dalam kesadarannya yang tipis saat ia mencoba duduk dan mangingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar, menatap lurus pada Naruto dan mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Penyusup. Dia memakai jubah gelap yang emnutupi seluruh tubuhnya."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Aku akan melapor pada Godaime-sama, kau carilah orang untuk menangkapnya."

Ninja itu mengangguk, berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari untuk mencari orang-orang untuk menangkap penyusup itu.

Naruto mendecih kesal sebelum berlari dan meloncati atap-atap menuju kantor Hokage. Dia memasuki ruangan melalui jendela dan segera berkata, "nenek!"

Tsunade langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. "Apa? Ini waktu untuk orang normla tidur, Naruto!"

"Ada penyusup." Katanya dengan cepat.

"Bukan Akatsuki?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sudah menyuruh penjaga gerbang untuk mencarinya.

"Dia bisa jadi ancaman." Kata Tsunade yang segera berdiri. "Ayo, Naruto."

Mereka meninggalkan kantor itu dan berjalan dengan cepat ke luar. "Mungkin mereka sudah menangkapnya."

Tidak lama setelah Tsunade mengucapkan itu, seorang ninja muncul di depannya.

"Kita sudah mengepung penyusup itu, Godaime-sama!"

"Bagus, tunjukkan jalannya." Perintah Tsunade dan mereka segera berlari ke sana.

Mereka segera sampai dan melihat sekitar tiga puluh ninja mengelilingi sesosok berjubah hitam dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" Kata Tsunade dengan tegas dan matanya berkilat mematikan.

Sosok itu berbalik dengan perlahan dan kepalanya sedikit menengadah, memperlihatkan sedikit apa yang seharusnya menjadi wajahnya. Dia memakai topeng Anbu, seperti milik Anbu Konoha, tapi Naruto belum pernah melihat topeng itu sebelumnya.

Tsunade tercekat, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Tapi dengan cepat, wajah itu menampakkan kebingungan. Topeng srigala itu sangat sempurna.

Sosok itu menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ingin bertarung?" Kata Naruto yang hampir berteriak.

Sosok itu menatapnya melalui kedua lubang di topeng itu. Lubang di mana kedua mata itu seharusnya terletak tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kemanusiaan di bawahnya.

Gai, yang berdiri di antara kerumunan itu, melompat ke depan sosok itu dan mulai membentuk kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Sosok itu menatapnya dan Gai berlari sambil berteriak ke arahnya. Sosok itu membentuk segel dengan sangat cepat dan Gai berhenti karenanya. Sharingan pun pasti akan kesusahan untuk melihatnya dengan jelas.

Selubung chakra yang berputar dengan cepat mulai terbentuk di sekeliling sosok itu. Chakra biru yang biasanya muncul itu mulai memucat, memunculkan sebuah warna chakra yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Putih.

Sosok itu melapangkan tangannya seakan-akan untuk menjauhkan ninja-ninja yang mengepungnya, dan sebuah ledakan angin mendorong semuanya. Saat Naruto mulai bangkit, sosok itu melompat ke udara, chakra yang menyelubunginya menaikkannya ke atas dan membuatnya menghilang di atas awan.

Tsunade segera berdiri tegak dan menatap tajam tempat di mana sosok misterius itu seharusnya berada. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali, mengunci pandangan dengan Naruto.

"Panggilkan Shizune."

* * *

Godaime Hokage itu terduduk di balik tumpukan kertas berisikan data anggota Anbu di mejanya. Naruto bersandar pada dinding, terlihat sangat bosan, sementara Sakura hanya menatap ke arah jendela.

"Shishou," Sakura memulai, "siapa penyusup itu?"

"Aku sedang berusaha memecahkannya."

Keheningan yang cukup lama terjadi di ruang itu.

"Entah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba merindukan alasan aneh khas Kakashi-sensei." Naruto menunduk.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa dia selalu terlambat?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto dan Sakura bebarengan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tsunade tersenyum kecut.

"Lagi pula kita tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kakashi-sensei. Dia selalu melatih Sasuke." Tambah Naruto dengan kesal.

Lalu terdengar suara yang lain di ruangan itu. "Dia tidak mau sejarah yang buruk terulang kembali."

"Ero-sennin!" Teriak Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura menatap tajam pada Naruto yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Seketika, dahinya mengerut. "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Dia tidak menginginkan Sasuke untuk bergantung pada segel kutukan itu dan..."

"Tunggu, tunggu," potong Naruto, "maksudnya?"

"Dia tidak ingin Sasuke berubah karena kematian teman-temannya." Sambung Jiraiya dengan lirih.

Mata Naruto dan Sakura mulai melebar. "Apa?"

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi padanya. Apa kalian berpikir kalau hidup Kakashi itu sempurna, hm?" Kata Tsunade yang sedng memeriksa kertas-kertas di depannya.

"Dia sudah terlalu tua." Kata Jiraiya.

"Apa? Kakashi-sensei kan baru tiga puluhan tahun." Naruto berkata dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Bukan umurnya, tapi hatinya." Jiraiya menghela napas. "Dia sudah melihat terlalu banyak hal."

"Tapi sensei pasti belum jadi jounin dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Sakura berkata dengan perlahan.

"Kau salah."

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Jiraiyaa, pernahkan kau melihat topeng ini sebelumnya?" Tsunade memperlihatkan sketsa topeng yang digunakan penyusup itu tadi malam.

"Srigala?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang pernah memakai topeng ini di Anbu?"

"Ka... kashi..."

"Tidak mungkin." Kata Tsunade. "Mungkinkah penyusup itu-"

"Bisa jadi." Potong Jiraiya dengan cepat.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade bergegas keluar melalui jendela besar di kantor Hokage itu.

"Apa maksudnya? Hei, tunggu!" Teriak Naruto yang kemudian menyusul dan diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Penyusup itu masuk ke apartemen Kakashi-sensei?"

Kedua Sannin itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Sakura setelah mereka berhasil menyusul.

"Itu adalah topeng Kakashi saat di Anbu." Jelas Jiraiya. Mereka semua menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terkunci.

"Sensei tidak pernah memberitahu kita kalau dia pernah menjadi Anbu..." Sakura berkata dengan sedikit kekecewaan di dalamnya.

"Dia memang tidak banyak berbicara tentang dirinya." Tsunade tersenyum pahit. "Tapi Sakumo selalu bercerita tentang Kakashi."

"Siapa?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang tidak dijawab.

Tsunade mengangkat tangannya dan langsung meninju pitu itu hingga terbuka dan hampir putus dari engselnya. "Ta-da."

Di dalam apartemen itu penuh dengan debu.

"Lihat! Ada jejak kaki... atau semacamnya." Kata Naruto.

Dan itu memanglah jejak kaki. Mereka lalu mengikuti jejak kaki itu. Jiraiya menyentuh gagang pintu dan membuka pintu yang mereka asumsikan menuju kamar Kakashi. Kamar itu tidaklah kosong. Ada sebuah papan berukuran sedang yang menggantung di sebelah kasur yang masih rapi. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa selain itu.

Sakura mengamati papan itu, ada kertas-kertas seperti daftar belanja, undangan rapat dan sebuah formulr untuk ujian chuunin dengan coretan "Narutoharus segera mengambil ini!" di pojok bawah dan yang terakhir adalah kalender dengan sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari.

"Kenapa ini dilingkari?" Tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

"Dia akan mengunjungi tugu peringatan itu lebih pagi." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Kenapa?" Ekspresi kebingungan itu menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Itu adalah hari saat banyak hal berubah." Katanya. "Dia benar-benar menyelesaikan Chidori saat itu."

"Oh." Naruto masih kebingungan. 'Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu?'

Tsunade berjalan menuju sudut ruangan itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang entah kenapa ada di sana, tersembunyi di balik rak buku yang kosong. Dan kotak itu lumayan berat.

"Apa itu?" Jiraiya memandang kotak itu, menunggu jawaban.

"Entahlah! Itulah kenapa seharusnya kau membukanya, Baka!" Hentak Tsunade. Dia membuka kotak itu dan keempatnya mengintip apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kotak itu penuh dengan foto.

"Siapa mereka?" Naruto menunjuk pada sebuah foto dimana seseorang berambut pirang meletakkan tangannya pada dua anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan perak dan di antara kedua anak laki-laki itu adalah seorang gadis dengan tanda di pipinya.

"Ah!" Jiraiya merebutfoto itu dari tangan Naruto. "Team Minato!"

"Huh?"

"Ini tim lama Kakashi. Gurunya adalah Hokage yang keempat." Tsunade tersenyum.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengambil sebuah pedang pendek dengan pegangan yang sangat usang.

"Shiroi Kiba!" Mata Tsunade seperti memancar.

Sakura mengingat-ingat di mana ia mendengar nama itu. "Itu orang yang dibicarakan Chiyo-sama, kan?"

Tsunade mengangguk. Sakura menarik pedang pendek itu dari sarungnya. Mata kedua Sannin itu melebar.

"Terakhir kali ini digunakan, pedang ini patah. Seseorang pasti memperbaikinya."

Pedang pendek itu memantulkan cahaya, menunjukkan betapa masih tajamnya senjata itu. "Apa Sensei pernah menggunakannya?"

Jiraiya menghela napas. "Hanya sekali, dulu sekali, makanya kalian tidak pernah melihatnya menggunakan pedang ini."

Dan saat Naruto akan mengambil barang yang lainnya, tiba-tiba saja mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

* * *

Mohon kesan, kritik dan sarannya...


End file.
